The present invention relates to enclosures for electronic devices, and particularly to access covers for those electronic devices.
Many of today""s electronic devices require configuration changes or other expected modifications during their operational lifetime. It is common to provide an opening in the enclosure of the electronic device through which these reconfigurable jumpers or other user modifiable components can be accessed. Some type of cover is generally provided for the access opening to prevent foreign objects from entering the enclosure. These covers have commonly snap-in plugs, hinged covers or sliding covers. Each has its own problem. The snap-in plug type covers are generally not permanently attached to the enclosure and are therefore easily lost when removed for reconfiguring the electronic device. Hinged covers are sometimes an obstacle to the operation being performed or the hinge is easily broken, making the cover unusable or, at best, equivalent to a snap-in cover. Sliding covers are generally captivated in some manner and therefore not easily lost. They can be susceptible to the effects of gravity depending on the orientation of the electronic device or in some applications vibration. Either of these effects can cause the sliding cover to open or close at inappropriate times. It is therefore desirable to provide an access opening cover that is captivated to the enclosure, is not obstructive when open, and is not subject to the effects of gravity or vibration.
The slidable captive access cover of the present invention incorporates an integral cantilevered spring which prevents movement due to gravitational forces or vibration and which is not an obstruction when open. The cover has two generally parallel opposed edges which are slidingly captivated in opposed tracks of the enclosure. The integrally formed cantilevered spring is located adjacent one end of the cover and biases the cover to be in one of a positively open position or a positively closed position. The cover also includes a handle at the other end for slidably opening and closing the cover. The cantilevered spring operates against a portion of the enclosure at one end of the access opening defined in the enclosure and which the access cover selectively opens or closes.